New Princess
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Adopted from darkangelfantasy  After Takako finds out about Mizuho she wants him expelled. So he gets transferred to Fujimori Gakuen. Even though he is a Third year none of his credits tranferred so he has to start high school over. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After Takako finds out about Mizuho she wants him expelled. So he gets transferred to Fujimori Gakuen. Even though he is a Third year none of his credits transferred so he has to start high school over. Student Council wants him to be a princess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Otoboku or Princess Princess.

_**New Princess: part one**_

Mizuho stood there bewildered. He could not think of what to say as Takako stood in front of the Headmistress, fuming mad, face red and blotchy from crying. He had tried and tried to reason with her about his grandfathers will and about his mother going to this school but she would not budge on getting him kicked out of the school. So here he stood in front of Fujimori School for Boys. Just as he was seeing the teacher that was to show him to his classroom, as look of appreciation came upon his new homeroom teacher's face. It was like he was on display it unnerved him. As he was about to same something the teacher blurred out "You will be an excellent Princess. Welcome to Fujimori! My name is Kakashi Sasuke. Call me Kakashi-sensei. I have a feeling you will get along great here at this school."

As Mizuho followed Kakashi-sensei he was contemplating about what his teacher said about the whole princess thing he talked about. He was still feeling a little weird, and here he thought he couldn't get anymore creepy. Boy was he wrong. As he was standing in front of the class, the boys were just staring at him. Blushing! He looked down to make sure he wasn't wearing his old female school uniform; nope he was wearing his new one. But as he looked up he realized how stupid that was and blushed pink. That caused a lot of murmurs. He quickly said his name and waited for the teacher to point him to his seat. "I would like you to sit on the other side of Shihoudani-kun." As he saw where the handsome blonde was he also noticed equally handsome blue and green haired boys watching him as he sat. "Sakamoto if you would be so kind as to show Kaburagi-kun around the school it would be greatly appreciated." Kakashi-sensei said to the green haired student. "Yes, sensei." Sakamoto said as he sat back down. As he looked over at the other two he noticed the same glint in their eyes as Mariya.

At the end of class, Shihoudani, Sakamoto, and the other handsome boy came up to him. "Hi, I'm Kaburagi Mizuho. You can call me Mizuho." In turn they said their names, "I'm Sakamoto Akira. You can call me Akira." He turned to the next person which was the one name he didn't know yet. "I'm Kouno Tooru. Call me Tooru." The next as he looked at him he was sure the first time he saw him he had looked like a girl." Shihoudani Yuujirou, call me Yuujirou." As they made their way to the cafeteria he noticed a handsome red haired boy coming up beside them. Nobody said anything and he didn't even notice Mizuho. Not until they sat down at the table did he say anything. The red head's eyes grew wide as they took in the boy before him "What's a girl doing at the school!" he exclaimed. Yuujirou knocked him on his head and said "That's not a girl you idiot, so calm down." Tooru shook his head "Yeah, Miko-chan. He's a new transfer student. He got a higher score that me on the entrance exam."

The one he knew as Miko-chan flushed an angry red and yelled "Don't call me Miko-chan. My name is Mikoto." Mizuho smiled at him and said "Hello, Mikoto-san my name is Kaburagi Mizuho, call me Mizuho." Unbeknownst to him everyone at the table including everyone in the cafeteria blushed as they saw him smile. That was then that everyone knew that would have a very wonderful Princess in their midst.


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Princess: part two**_

As everyone settled down and willed their blush to go away, which Mizuho totally didn't notice. He asked a question that had been nagging at him since the conversation with the teacher and one that the Princesses had been expecting. Mizuho blurted "What's a Princess?" Tooru blinked, Mikoto sighed, Akira blushed, and Shihoudani smirked. "It's a woman that is royalty." deadpanned Tooru. Mizuho flushed, and got a bit ticked that he had asked a stupid question that he hadn't given a full explanation. " I know that...I just...I meant Kakashi-sensei said I would be a good Princess" he trailed off.

Before anyone could comment a voice broke from the loud speaker "Kaburagi Mizuho please come to the student council office. Please come to the student council office. Also would Shihoudani Yuujirou, Yutaka Mikoto, Kouno Tooru and Sakamoto Akira please report to the student council office." Feeling all eyes on him he stood up blushing furiously as the others followed him out. As they stepped out of the cafeteria whispers broke out. He turned and looked at the others about too ask what the hell was going on when he stopped and noticed Yuujirou and Tooru holding back laughter. So he huffed and turned back around and walked at a brisk pace to the office even though he had no clue where he was going.

He did turn around when Akira called him and told him to wait up that way he could show him the way. So he gave in but pointedly ignored the two. He was thinking about what all this princess stuff was about. He really missed the girls school. Don't get him wrong, he didn't like the itchy bras or tight constricting underwear. He shuddered. But, he missed his friends, being the Elder, having a little sister, Mariya. He just didn't know what this weird school was about. He was broke out of his reverie with a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into blue eyes, and it was hard not to stare. He looked away when he noticed the others were staring. They had shown up at the Student Council Office. He couldn't shake off this feeling of foreboding.

He stepped through the sliding doors and paused at what was behind them. Very handsome men stood there behind an equally beautiful one. He was pulled out of his staring by a voice "Ah Princesses, Sakamoto-sama, this must be who everyone's talking about, Kaburagi-kun, please sit down." said the beautiful man. "Excuse my manners, my name is Arisada Shuya. The gentlemen standing behind me, from left to right, Koshino Masayuki, Harue Wataru, Tadasu Takahiro. I bet your wondering why your here but first would you like anything to drink?" Arisada-kaicho asked. He thought for a second "No, not really thirsty."

"Well then lets get down to business, shall we?" At everyone's nods he continued. "We here at Fujimori Gakuen have a tradition of sorts, being the elite school that we are, have a system to keep the men coming to our school content. Without this system I am sure the school would be undoubtedly be in chaos." He paused. "The system is called Princess, where we gather effeminate looking boys in there 1st year and have them dress up as women to keep the peace at school. So as we have looked at you and the school has been pushing for this already, we would like for you, Kaburagi-kun to become a Princess."

When everything absorbed into Mizuho's brain a look of horror plastered on his face. He stood up abruptly startling everyone as he shouted "No WAY in HELL am I doing that. I am 17 years old, supposed to be in my third year." His eyes widened and clamped his mouth shut with his hand. As the shock wore off of the other occupants in the room the president got a feral grin on his face the younger men and Mizuho shuddered at the sight. As he chuckled darkly he said "Well you really can't turn this offer down can you Miyanokouji-chan." He gasped at the implications of that statement. "Oh yes I know all about you the bocchan of the Kaburagi Group. In your grandfathers will had it set up so you could go to your mothers school, Seio Girl's School."

The princesses and Akira snapped there heads toward him jaws dropping in shock. "Of course I have pictures." With that said he threw down pictures of his short year at his mother's school. Angry tears were streaming down his face. Oh god how he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. As the princesses were taking a look at the pictures the kaicho kept on. "You seem to know where I'm going with this. Your lucky no one called the authorities in on this one. You could have been tossed out of school and never allowed to go to another school with a reputation like that. Now if you don't want me to have to resort to this. I expect you to accept this...offer of course there will be compensation. So what is your answer?"

He just stood there in shock, tears still streaming down his face and he did the only thing he could do. Run. So he booked it not even looking back as voices called him as he was going around a corner. When he was outside he still didn't stop, not until he ran straight into someone he hadn't seen since he was expelled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Princess: part three**_

Little did Mizuho know, but Tooru followed him. Tooru really didn't know why he followed him just that he felt something pull at him when he saw those tears. Now here he was hiding behind a tree, listening to the conversation he had inadvertently walked in on. He tried to slow his beating heart at the thought of getting caught, he didn't really know why but he wanted to know all about Mizuho.

"Mariya-chan," Mizuho started in a surprised whisper. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Mizuho-chan, I had to see that you were ok, you know how you were when you were little." Mariya said. "I wanted to see for myself if these boys would try anything on you! You're too cute not too. I've heard some things about this school, and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you."

Tooru thought she had a point there. Already was he wanted as a Princess, already had the boys started drooling over him, for some reason he felt a pang and couldn't quite understand why. It made him feel a little bit angry. He shook his head and listened in again.

"Mariya-chan, I don't think you needed to come out here just for that, I'm fine really as you can see. You should know by now that I'm not going to hide behind you anymore. I'm trying the best I can to be more mature and deal with my own problems." Mizuho said with conviction. A look of determination came upon his face. And Tooru really couldn't explain the warm feeling in his chest or why he smiled or the light blush that spread his cheeks.

Mariya-chan huffed, puffed out her cheeks and spun around. "Well if you re going to be like that, see if I care!" She yelled.

Mizuho put his hands up in a placating manner, and said "Look, Mariya-chan, I'm really happy to see you ok. I understand you concern, but it's really not needed. Now turn around and look at me."

Mariya slowly turned and looked at Mizuho a few seconds and having decided something, gave him a hug and said, "Alright, but if anything happens I want you to tell me right away ok! I really am worried."

Mizuho chuckled and pulled away saying, "Well you better get back to school, I have to get back to my classes ok!"

Mariya said bye, gave Mizuho another hug and walked away.

Again Tooru really couldn't explain the strange reactions he was having. He didn't know if he liked it or not. He didn't feel this unsure of himself since living with his Aunt and Uncle. He really needed to get to the bottom of this. -


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Princess: part four**_

"Mizuho…" Tooru said as he came out from his hiding. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to help the blond. There was something triggering inside him to get to know this person. If he accepts the princess offer, then maybe, just maybe, he could understand his own feelings. I am not feeling insecure, am I? Tooru thought as he gathered his courage to talk to the older boy spacing out. Tooru cleared his throat as he approached the new transfer student.

"It's not a good idea to stand completely defenseless like this. Someone might be ready to pounce on you." Tooru said, blunt as ever.

"Ehh!" the older boy stared back at him, confused and flushed. "Why would somebody pounce on me?"

"You are a bishounen, spacing out, someone watches you, gets overruled by-"Tooru couldn't finish his sentence as lean fingers covered his mouth. Tooru watched closely as the other boy's face turned bright red, a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Oops, sorry I guess that was too straight forward." Tooru said as the fingers moved away from his mouth.

"No problem… hehehe…" The blond laughed nervously as he made a mental note not to ask questions of any sort from Kouno Tooru, especially the ones with unclear content.

Before Tooru could make any further comments, the other two princesses alongside Sakamoto Akira came running towards the princess and the would-be princess.

"Oi guys, what's the big deal? Why are you here?" Yuujirou asked as soon as he caught his breath, they had run all around the school in search of them.

"Nothing, I was just convincing Mizuho that being a princess is terrific, all the benefits a princess gets and how fun the whole deal is." Tooru lied casually eyeing the blond in question critically. Mizuho chose to stay quiet; he didn't want to know what went on in the blue sadist's mind, the mere thought gave him goose bumps. Though the thought of agreeing with the bluenette seemed the best idea for now.

"So Mizuho, have you decided yet?" Yuujirou asked excited, he was sure that if it was Tooru who talked to him, there was no way he'd decline the offer and that's exactly what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_**New Princess: part five**_

"So then, I guess we should prepare ourselves for another princess announcement." Arisada said excited as he came to know the obvious decision poor Mizuho would make. His princess profits would be skyrocketing now, he thought and chuckled evilly.

"Ito… now that I have agreed on becoming a princess, would you mind giving those pictures back to me?" Mizuho asked feeling a bit uncertain. Though he was older than all the guys present but he still had difficulty speaking with them in a confident voice. Arisada Shuya's personality seemed so intimidating that his words just remained in his mouth.

"Yada… those are the type of things that student council has to have for use in emergencies." The SC president answered resuming his work.

"Now that Mizuho-san too agreed to be a princess, can I-" Mikoto began looking a bit hopeful but Arisada cut him in mid sentence,

"Kyhaka!"

"Kaichou!" The red head whined but to no use.

"I already said that you can't, it's only one year just bear with it." The three old princesses felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

As Arisada gave out orders to the student council members and Sakamoto Akira, the princesses excused themselves and took Mizuho to Natashuo-senpai for dress fitting.

"Well Natashuo-senpai, Mizuho just agreed on being a princess." Tooru and Yuujirou said as they practically dragged the other two princesses inside.

"I see it! Ohhh~ this is sooo good!" Natashou said getting hearty eyed and girly over the arrival of the new princess.

"O.O"

"Kouno is black, Shihoudani is brown, Yutaka is red and Kaburagi is orange." He continued without giving a thought to the new princess

"We can put on coordinating laces. No, we should use necklaces with different colours! Of course the silk stocking should match the skirt, and with a lot of lace. Wow, it is awesome! You guys are the best models!" The senpai partially screamed and pranced around the princesses.

"Natashuo-senpai, you are scarring Mizuho." Yuujirou said looking at the terrified expression of the new princess.

"Gomen-Gomen" He apologized and continued, "I am too excited. I couldn't help but exclaim."

"I have to keep that idea I just came up with and start designing." With that, Natashou left the room speaking gibberish along the way.

"What was that?" Mizuho was trying hard to close his mouth but it was no use.

"He is the designer responsible for the princess's costumes, home-economics major, Natashuo-senpai. He was too excited just then and showed you his weird side but actually, he is a nice person. He's just obsessed with his hobby." Tooru repeated what Arisada had said to him when he first encountered the hyperactive designer.

"Uh, I guess this is it. We should probably take you to the dorms; you are a dorm student, right?" Yuujirou said as he diverted his gaze back to the surprised princess.

Mizuho answered with a nod and followed the other princesses.

"Kaburagi-kun, you'll be sharing a room with Yutaka-kun, I hope that is fine with everyone." Dorm manger said.

"Oh and you luggage has been transferred, do you need any help with moving it?" The senpai asked motioning towards the suitcases.

"No thank you, I'll manage." The blond replied with a gentle smile.

"It has been a tiring day, we'll see you in the morning guys." Tooru winked at the eastern blond princess who turned a light shade of red. He was glad he was in the eastern wing of the school and would only see the bluenette for a couple of hours a day.

'This is going to be one long year…' Mizuho thought as he bid farewell to the retreating boys.

I think we can be good friends, both Mizuho and Mikoto thought at once.


End file.
